disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
]] ''|right|250px]] ''|right|250px]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 14 - ''Need for Speed *March 21 - Muppets Most Wanted *April 2 - The Pirate Fairy *April 4 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier *April 18 - Bears *May 16 - Million Dollar Arm *May 30 - Maleficent *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy *October 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *November 7 - Big Hero 6 *November 21 - McFarland *December 25 - Into the Woods Shorts *March 21 - Party Central Television *January 17 - Cloud 9 and I Didn't Do It premiered on the Disney Channel. *January 20 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West premiered on Disney Junior: The Channel. Later, it premiered on Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block on February 14. *February 16 - Good Luck Charlie's last episode, Good Bye Charlie, will air on Disney Channel. *March 4 - Sofia the First's second season will premiere. *December - Toy Story That Time Forgot will premiere on ABC. *''Girl Meets World'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *''Star Wars Rebels'' will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *''Fish Hooks'' will air its series finale. *''ANT Farm'' will air its series finale. *''Star and the Forces of Evil'' will premiere in the Fall. *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' will premiere in Japan in the spring. Soundtracks *January 28 - Sofia the First: Songs From Enchancia *February 11 - Disney Channel Play It Loud *March 18 - Muppets Most Wanted Theme parks *January 4 - The Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade had its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *January 6 - Camp Minnie-Mickey at Disney's Animal Kingdom closes to make way for Avatar Land. *January 14 - Sweet Duffy began at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 14 - Changes were made for My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 20 - The new version of My Friend Duffy debuted at Cape Cod Cook-Off at Tokyo DisneySea. *February 18 - March 31 - Duffy's Fluffy Journey, a special event, began at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 20 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 30th anniversary celebrations ends. *TBA - The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train will open at the Magic Kingdom. Home video releases *January 28 - The Fifth Estate (Blu-ray and DVD) *February 11 - The Jungle Book (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy and DVD) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella (DVD) *February 25 - Thor: The Dark World (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Hippity Hoppity Roo Edition (Blu-ray + Digital Copy and DVD) *March 18 - Frozen (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), Saving Mr. Banks (Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy) and The Jungle Book 2 (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *April 1 - The Pirate Fairy (Blu-ray + Digital Copy) *April 8 - Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (DVD) *May 6 - Tarzan (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) '' *May 20 - ''Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *Fall - Sleeping Beauty (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy and DVD) Video games *April 11 - Disney Magical World (in North America) *''Fantasia: Music Evolved'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX'' *Star Wars: Assault Team People Deaths *January 16 - Dave Madden (actor) *February 1 - Maximilian Schell (actor, writer, director, and producer) *February 2 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor and director) *February 10 - Shirley Temple (Actress, singer, dancer, autobiographer and former United States ambassador) *February 14 - John Henson (Muppet performer and son of Jim Henson) *February 15 - Christopher Malcolm (actor) Comics *May 2 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Outwits the Phantom Blot, Donald Duck: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn *June 7 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 1 - The Son of the Sun Books *January 7 - Doc McStuffins: As Big as a Whale, Monsters University: Big Monster, Little Monster, Minnie Mouse: Bow-Bot Robot, Sofia the First: Bunny Magic!, Cars: The Easter Buggy, Merida: Legend of the Emeralds, Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex, Planes: Plane Pals, Rapunzel's Pretty Pony, Monsters, Inc.: Puppy Problems!/Sulley Visits the Doctor', Disney Princess: A Royal Easter, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Shadow Play!, 'Thumper and the Noisy Ducky, 'Disney Princess: Travel Like a Princess *January 14 - Aladdin, The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice, and Sofia the First Read-Along Storybook and CD: Once Upon a Princess *January 21 - Sofia the First: The Royal Games *Feburary 4 - Don't Meddle with Miss Nettle, Jake's Birthday Bash, Muppets Most Wanted: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Disney Doc McStuffins Guess Who, Doc!, and Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast *February 7 - The Muppets Character Encyclopedia *February 11 - Muppets Most Wanted: Kermit's Double Trouble, Muppets Most Wanted: The Official Tour Book, and Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel *Feburary 18 - An Amazing Snowman *March 4 - Sofia the First: Royal Lessons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier junior novel, and Sofia the First: Sofia Takes the Lead *March 11 - Mickey & Friends: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Rainy Day Adventure, Iron Man vs. Whiplash *March 18 - Doc McStuffins Leilani's Lu'au *March 25 - Lost in the Museum *April 1 - Kingdom Keepers VII *April 8 - The Art of the Disney Golden Books *April 15 - The Good Dinosaur Junior Novelization *June 3 - Planes: Fire and Rescue: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Planes: Fire and Rescue: The Junior Novel *July 1 - The Birthday Disaster *July 21 - Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels *July 22 - Ariel's Royal Wedding/Aurora's Royal Wedding, Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of HORRORS!, Gravity Falls: Pining Away, M Is for Monster *August 5 - Star Wars: Rebels Read-Along Storybook and CD, Star Wars: Rebels Picture Book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels sticker book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels junior novel, Untitled Star Wars Rebels chapter book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels Level 1 Early Reader book, Untitled Star Wars Rebels Level 2 Early Reader book *August 26 - Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head *August - Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *October 7 - Dipper and Mabel's Guide to the Unknown and Nonstop Fun!, Gravity Falls: Once Upon a Swine 2014